1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a filter for air purification. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a carbon matrix composite used for air purification and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many methods and devices have been developed and employed to maintain clean indoor air. Examples of such air cleaning (also referred to as “air purification”) methods and devices include, but are not limited to, air conditioning systems, air purification devices, air ionizers, furnace filters, and the like.
Carbonaceous material, such as activated carbon, is a common component in filters for removing contaminants from air and water. Many systems, typically of the commercial and/or industrial type, have utilized carbonaceous material in an effort to clean air present in, for example, coal combustion plants, vehicle emissions, aquarium filtration, and the like.
While air cleaning methods and devices seek to remove contaminants from indoor air, many people simply mask contaminated indoor air with fragrances from sprays, candles, deodorizers, and the like since such items are typically more discrete or decorative than air cleaning devices. However, sprays, candles and the like only mask odors and do not remove contaminants from the air. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an effective, yet decorative, air purification device.